


On the court, in the winter

by Vini_Fae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Lemon, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vini_Fae/pseuds/Vini_Fae
Summary: Tsukishima Kei gets very lemony-lemony
I apologize for the shit Heading, and the shittier description





	

**Author's Note:**

> Characters involved ~  
> Kara – blond medium length hair  
> Jessy – short red hair  
> Leslie – Long black hair  
> Tora - You – long brown hair  
> Yuna – medium black hair  
> ~

You had just transferred into Karasuno and was starting to enjoy yourself a lot. You only had a few friends, and they were all on the girl’s volleyball team. Well they weren’t really a team, just a group of girls who really liked to play. You had no friends in your old school, but when you moved, you’d joined the girls playing in the park after dark. It was so much fun that they convinced you to join Karasuno. It usually during the day that you all got to train there, because later the boys’ team would come by. You all always made sure to keep the courts cleaned and left no traces of yourselves there.

No one really cared anyway, until the coach saw you girls playing. He’d walked in on you with some of the guys from the boys’ team, just as you all were completing push-ups. You’d seen them from the corner of your eye, but you hadn’t bothered to make the girls stop. “Come on! Don’t give up! You’re almost done!”, you screamed at them. Just as they completed a set, they yelped and sat down. The coach was a good-natured guy. “Sorry. We didn’t know you had the court booked for now. We’ll clear out soon”, you said, bowing to him. “Ahh, no no I honestly forgot that you girls had it booked. We’re just here to go over some stuff, so don’t let us bother you.” He said. “By the way, I was wondering if we could borrow your keys to the court? We lost ours and well, really need the practice.” “We’ll wait after we’re done and hand them to you.”, you said, nodding along and returning to the girls.

“Up. C’mon”, you mumbled at them. Kara and Leslie sat up and drank water. “Break”, Kara cried out loud. “No”, you said. “You asked me to join you guys and come over to help you with stamina. Get up. We’re doing rounds. After that you can get a break.”, you said sternly. The girls were good, and you always held back when you played with them. You were afraid that they would hate you, if you actually played well.

You walked around and started pulling the girls up. “Good job” you mumbled walking around and starting in a jog. The girls slowly followed you and after 5 rounds, they collapsed. You were starting to sweat a little. “It’s not fair! How do you have so much energy?”, Leslie wailed. You couldn’t help but sigh. “I’m not entirely sure.”, you mumbled. The coach and the boys were no-where in sight when you’d gone for the run.

After an hour, and cleaning up, all of you waited outside in the cold for the coach to show up. “So who do you think is the hottest of them all?”, Jessy asked, scratching her short red hair. “Hinata! He looks like he could last for hours, if you know what I mean.”, Kara said, giggling. “I’d choose Kageyama. He seems like such a straight arrow but I bet when it comes to the sack he could be wild.” And the girls went on. It was strange, having locker-room conversations out in the open. ”What about you, V?”, Yuna asked, poking you with a stick she’d found. “Hmm. I’m not entirely sure. But I do think the hottest one, and most fuckable is Tsukishima Kei.”, you said softly. “What?? But he’s soooo scary”, Leslie said. “He’d probably tie you up and then leave you lying there after he was done. Really Tora!”, she exclaimed. You let your hair down, and pushed your hoody off your head. The cold wind felt good and soon the girls were huddled around you. They always did, because you gave out a lot of body heat. “So warm! But Tora, really. Not all guys are like your ex. I’m not sure why things didn’t work out, but I’m sure there are others out there who’d really like to get to know you and treat you well.”, you heard the soft voice of Leslie say. “Yea Tora, it’s about time you told us what happened there. We kinda already know about your ex.” You couldn’t help but softly sigh again. “News travels, huh?”, you said, closing your eyes.

“Long version or short?” you asked. “Short, for now”, Kara said. You couldn’t help but smile, and settle into the shoulders of the girl next to you. “At first it was ok, he accepted me for who I was. But once actually started going out he treated me like glass, always afraid of hurting me, being the over-protective goody-goody boyfriend. It pissed me off, because the part I liked about him turned out to be fake, all just to _impress_ me. He had someone on the side over and above that. When they got caught, they said that I pushed him into someone else’s arms, and bed. Honestly, if he’d just been honest with me from day 1, I think things might’ve worked out. But he didn’t. So, I did the decent thing and broke up with him.”

“That explains the rumors”, Leslie said. “Yea well, no one likes getting dumped when they’re in the wrong. So there.”, you said, smiling at the girls. “It’s not like I’ve given up or anything. But for now, I’m glad, y’know? I’ve got you girls, I can watch the hottest guy I’ve ever seen from a distance. It’s good enough”

But like, really. I can’t believe that Tsukishima Kei is who you’d choose to give your _flower_ to!”, Yuna  said, giggling incredulously. You smirked, “Flower? Really? Can’t you just say virginity? Or pussy? Jeezz”. “Aaaah! Tora! That’s too scandalous. Good girls don’t say that!” Yuna said, embarrassed. You chuckled. “Dick, cock, penis, ass fuck, face fuck, finger fuck fuckity fickity foo-fuck. Fellatio, masturbate, vagina. Anyway, who needs a guy when I’ve got a vibrator at ho-uh “,

You felt yourself choke as you forced yourself to stop. Tsukishima Kei was towering over you. When did he get there? “My my my.. What a pretty dirty mouth you have.”, he mumbled, smirking devilishly. Your eyes widened and felt your face heat up. The girls yelped and quickly got up around you, but you were stuck, held by his gaze, melting under it. The winter cold didn’t feel so welcoming anymore, and the wind striking your face pushed your hair away from you face. His eyes widened, and you wondered why, as you struggled to get your hair back into your hoody.

“And here I was thinking that you were a model student. You’re always so quiet in class.”, he said louder. You cleared your throat, struggling to catch your breath. _How in the world did this guy have such an effect on you?_ You stood up, trying to put as much as distance as you could from him. “Model student my brown ass. You’re late”, you said, turning away from him. You heard him gasp. You couldn’t help but smile. You did have someone you’d like to bone from the right way to heavens and back. But talking about it was just pointless.

“Aaah girls! Sorry! Something came up! But I wanted to ask you for a favor please!”, you heard another voice. It was the coach. “Some of the guys have to stay back for extra papers, so if you could just help us out by filling in that would be really awesome”. You were already walking away, when you felt someone grab your jersey and pulling you back. “Of course! That would be awesome! Mind you though, we’re not professionals, and we just do this for fun”, Kara said, excitedly. “Yes but you girls are so serious, building up stamina and training every chance you get! Tsukishima was telling me about how he saw you all in the park the other day. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”, the coach replied, excitedly.

You whipped around and looked straight at Kara and the rest of the girls. Their eyes were pleading but you knew they really just wanted any excuse to spend time with the guys, while you just wanted any excuse to play. “C’mon! We finally have a shot of talking to the guys. Pleeeaaasssse??!!”, the girls wailed.

“Fine”, you muttered, looking past them, at the coach and the rest of the guys. Tsukishima Kei was still looking straight at you, like he almost wanted something from you. Either that or he wanted you to die on the spot. He was always hard to read.

After a few hours, the girls were panting. And the boys were being very _very_ considerate. “The first one of you who lets 3 blocks go will have to make out with Tsukishima!”, Kara screamed, pointing at the utterly pissed-off blond. The boys wooted and wolf whistled. “Do you WANT us let the blocks go? That’s more perk than punishment”, a small voice said. You felt our face heat up instantaneously realizing that it was yours. All heads swiftly turned to you and you wanted to the earth to swallow you up. But you stood your ground, trying your best to look nonchalant. The silence was broken as the girls burst into a fit of giggles. “Fine then what punishment would you deem worth it?”, Kara asked out loud. You looked up at her and then looked at him. Tsukishima’s face had turned slightly pink, a small smirk playing at his lips. His eyes were tuned on you, burning into you. Slowly, his eyes travelled down, taking all of you in, and back up to your face.

Your face was so hot you could almost feel the sweat on you turn into steam.  “That look he’s giving is punishment enough”, you said, letting your own lips rise, staring right into him. You knew you needed to stop, or else you knew you would be throwing yourself at him and ripping his pants off in an instant, you it was like there was an unseen force had a hold on your eyes, refusing to let them budge off him for even a second. “Arrgh! We need more motivation”, Jessy piped up. Hinata suddenly perked up, his face turning red. “We need it too”, he said suddenly, his smile broadening. “Yea Yea let’s motivate each other. Just go make out already.”, you muttered, finally looking at the both of them. You knew your face was red, and you had to calm down.

Their faces turned completely red and they were at a loss of words, stuttering, “That’s—not.. what-“ You smirked at Kara before winking at her and said, “Aaaaahhahaa, Just kidding! Kara you left your phone in the adjoining room. You’d better keep it in your bag if you don’t want to misplace it.”  “I’ll help you look for it”, Hinata said, chasing after her.

No one really noticed, mostly because most of the guys were starting to leave, and the girls were chatting up their respective interests. You sighed softly, sitting down on the floor, with your legs stretched out diagonally in front of you. You closed your eyes, and all you could see were Kei’s eyes, burning into, with longing. You pushed yourself forward, and grunted in frustration. It didn’t do well for you to dwell on him. Suddenly you felt a warmth, pushing your back down, gently at first and then roughly. “Aah ffu—fishsticks”, you cried out. “That’s right. Fishsticks.”, you heard Tsukishima’s gruff voice behind you. He was sitting behind you and felt his legs on either side of your body, his chest against your back, pushing you lower. His hands were soon on your sides, and you whimpered. “Tickles!” you said, gasping for air, in the very vulnerable state that you were. You shuddered at the sudden contact, as images began to flood your mind. Him on you, over you, you on him, the both of you mixing your sweat, saliva and other juices together. You thought you heard him growl behind you and you bit down on your lip to stop yourself from moaning as you start to feel that familiar heat pool inside of you. “mmnnng”, you whimpered, trying to hold back the voices that threatened to escape you.

You felt his body freeze behind at your whimper, and you pushed back, needing to get up, but unable to. So you looked up at him, and he had a strange look on his face. A kind of primal hunger. A need. And at that moment your heart almost stopped. Blood rushed to other parts of your body, as you began to become aware at how close you two were standing, his hands still on your sides, a soft devilish smile playing at his lips. You licked your own, wondering what he would taste like, feel like you knew you were done for when your eyes travelled back to meet his. Your breathing was starting to hurt inside you, and you knew you were starting to get way too horny.

You began to take a few deep breaths, the way he was looking at you felt like you would melt any second. “You have way too much energy, Tora! You should stay back and practice more. Don’t forget to lock up!”, you heard one of the girls, (probably Leslie), say, as the rest of them walked out with the remaining of the guys. “Right. I’ll do that”, you replied hoarsely, not sure to whom you were talking to. You gulped down and slowly got up. “I’ll help you with that”, Tsukishima said, following your suit, but taking a step closer to you.

As soon as you heard the door open, you whipped around, to see everyone leave. Your legs felt extremely weak, and you were feeling slightly dizzy. One of the lights went off and when you turned back, Tsukishima was towering over you. He was such a giant compared to you. There was silence for a few minutes, and then you both jerked as a very audible moan filled the room. “Wasn’t me!”, you whispered, raising a hand to your mouth. A guy’s voice filled the room right after and the both of you looked around to see it coming from the adjoining room. You giggled and finally started laughing, with a hand over your mouth. “Aaah fuck! Shit. Sorry. It’s just.. Someone’s having fun. We should give them their—aah.. privacy“, you said, looking away from him, completely muddled in the head,  and turned to walk away.

You yelped as you suddenly were jerked and before you could do or say anything, you were silenced by lips smashing onto your own. You opened your eyes wider as you realized it was Tsukishima’s. His taste filled you and you resisted him, trying to get him off you. “Su-ki-shi—a”, you mumbled into the kiss. You bit down on his lip, hoping he’d let you go then. It was starting to get very dangerous, and you knew you wouldn’t be able to hold back any longer. His tongue played on your lips and you shuddered, resisting him. His arms flew around you, trapping you and grabbing your ass. You moaned as he did this and he pushed his tongue in, charging into your mouth. You fought him for dominance and lost, letting his tongue take you over.

You were tasting him, and not wanting to let it end, you kissed back, harder, grabbing his hair, tangling them into your fingers. Pulling his head into you, you moaned into the kiss, and played with his tongue back. “I’m going to tire you out tonight”, he whispered into your ears, right after breaking the kiss. He grabbed your ass tighter and lifted you up, moving against the wall and trapping you. His leg moved between your legs and you felt his hard muscles push into your pussy. “Aaaah.. Tsukishi—ma..”, you moaned louder as one his hands flew under your shirt, pushing past your bra and grabbing your breast. “Ah. Yes! Mmm!” you moaned, grabbing his shoulder and then his shirt, pulling it off him. He did not move slow, and you loved that.

“I’m going to destroy you right here on the court.” you whispered to him, biting into his neck and licking it. He growled and you felt a shudder run down your spine. He ripped your top off and gruffly undid your bra. He let you back down, and suddenly you felt your strength wane. As you tried to stand on your own feet, his lips smashed into yours, and your knees buckled. “Already?”, he said, grinning evilly into the kiss. “Fuck”, you muttered and you leaned into him, letting your hand trail down his fit chest and into his pants.

He moaned louder grabbing your hands. “No! I’m going to make you cum first. I’m going to make you mine, so that you can’t even remember that damned ex’s face nor name. I’m going to give you such pleasure that you won’t think about your fucking vibator, and only me. I will make you mine.”, he growled, placing both your wrists into one hand and holding them above your head. Your eyes flew open and you stared at him. His eyes were burning, with a mix of lust, anger and pride. So he’d heard that part too. “How long were you outside the court?”, you asked softly, ripping your eyes away from him, and hanging your head low. You hadn’t wanted anyone to know, least of all him. “Long enough”, he replied and his grip softened. His other hand grazed your cheek, and his fingers gently held your chin, pushing it up. “No shame.”, he said softly. “I’m glad I finally know. If it were me, I’d have treated you better. Like the hot piece of ass you are. I wouldn’t be able to keep my eyes, or hands off you. I can’t think of any one but you. I know you don’t feel the same way about me. But in time I’ll make you. I’ll erase all traces of him, and you’ll be filled with only me. Wha- why are you crying?” His hand travelled down to your neck, and held it there, like he would choke you. Strangely enough it felt reassuring, like he held you so that you would never disappear. His lips began to move, softly breathing down into your chest, as his tongue licked you.

You felt tears stinging your eyes, and fall down as you found his eyes staring at you again, with that hunger, and another emotion. His voice was almost like he was pleading to you, but the words he said had power and meaning. You nodded, saying, “That’s kind of already done, y’know. You’ve already filled me up, without even touching me. At night, in class, traveling to and back, even during volleyball sometimes, all I think about it is you’re doing someone somewhere, if you’re touching yourself thinking of me, like I do thinking about you. Imagining you doing despicable things to me, and holding me, saying all things to me, holding me. And here you are doing just that. Either I’ve died and gone to heaven, or I’m dreaming.”, you whispered back to him. Your voice was hoarse and you felt so tired.

His lips softly grazed yours, this time the kiss was more gentle. Loving. “This.is.no.dream, and I’ll leave you proof of it so that you’ll never forget”, he whispered, and slowly left a trail of hot kisses moving down your neck. You yelped as he hit your sensitive sot, just by your ear, and suddenly you felt a pain, followed by a pleasure so heavy, that your legs buckled and you felt your body wane. “aah! There.. Kei!!”, you moaned loudly. “Soo.. Good!”

He growled and the both of you were on the cold floor. He let go of your arms, and you pulled his pants off quickly, looking up at him, with your teeth. He kicked his underwear off as well, and you chuckled. “Eager now, aren’t we?”, you said teasing his cock. You looked down at the long shaft in your hand. “Damn.. You’re so.. big!”, you exclaimed, feeling it in your hands. You heard him grunt and smirked, “My turn”, and saying that you licked the head. “Aah fuck!”, he cried. You ran a finger down his shaft until you reached his base, and then into his balls, gently grabbing them in your hands.

“Me too.”, he said, suddenly and leaned over grabbing your legs, pulling them over to his head, all the while letting your head stay by his dick. “What?”, you asked, shocked. He threw your pants and underwear off gave your already wet cunt a lick. “You smell amazing. And you taste.. I could get addicted to this!”, he whispered, slowly, giving you kisses along your inner thigh. “So this is a 69?”, you muttered, focusing back on his cock. You took his head in first and then licked it, roughly, and quickly. You felt him moan into your pussy and soon he was mirroring your tongue’s movements. You faltered and had to stop, as he pushed his tongue inside you. It felt like you would explode!

 “If you keep doing that, I won’t be.. I can’t .. “, and suddenly you felt unbelievable pleasure. “Aaah! What.. Oh my god!”, you screamed, clutching his cock and thighs harder. He flipped you over and pulled you up, so that you were now in his lap and you looked down, his finger in your wetness. He pulled out, slowly, and  then hammered into you harder, adding another finger. His calloused and hard hands felt amazing. “Oh dear God! Aaah! Tsuki—Kei!”, you screamed, grabbing his hair and pulling his head in for a kiss. You smashed yourself into his lips and he never slowed down, his other hand flew up and grabbed your breast, pulling and tweaking your nipple. It threw you into over drive, and you arched up. His mouth moved, and soon he was by your breast. Your neglected nipple was soon inside his mouth, biting and nipping at it, licking and sucking. “I’m going to.. I’ll .. Ah! AAAAH!“, you couldn’t string coherent sentences together and as he added yet another finger, you felt the ground quake. You released yourself onto his hand and was a slobbering mess in his arms. Your breath was shallow and fast. “Kei.. Please.. I need. You.. Just fuck me! Make me yours! Be mine!”, you pleaded, wanting him.

“It’s your first time, isn’t it? I’m trying to control myself. But I won’t be able to if you say things like that.”, you hear him mumble into your breast. “Please.. Kei.. I need you inside me, I want you.. Right now..”, you pleaded, placing your hands on his face and pulling him in for a deep kiss. This time, you pushed your tongue in and explored his mouth, teasing his own tongue. He moaned into the kiss and was soon over you, placing himself at your entrance. “Fuck—condom”, he muttered, looking around.

You couldn’t wait anymore, and placed both your legs around his waist, and pulled him into you. “Aaaah!”, you screamed. “Shit! You’re so .. warm.. and tight! Oh god!”, Kei said. “Are you alright? Tora? Open your eyes!”, he ordered you. You forced your eyes open, tearing up, feeling the walls inside you rip apart. “You’re so fucking big”, you said, whimpering, and soon he lowered himself on to you, holding your face gently. “I’m sorry. I meant to take you slower, and not like this on the court. I wanted to woo you, and now I’m just.. being an animal, aren’t I?”, he said softly, wiping away the tears as it fell and kissing your eyes. “What the fuck are you talking about? I want this. I want you. Be the animal you are. Kei, I’m one too. And I'm your animal. Mmmgg! Not letting you go.” you said softly, starting to adjust to his cock inside. “It’s starting to feel good. But I think you can.. move.. now...Aah! ”, You said softly, untangling your legs from his waist, and lettin them rest on the floor on either side of his toned body. He held your hips tightly, and as he began to move, you cried out again. He pushed your knees lower into your sides, opening you up. He gritted his teeth and began to move, deeper and faster, picking up the pace with each thrust. You moaned as you felt him rip into you. “Yess..Kei!! Aah! More!”, you cried out. The pain was mixing into the pleasure.  You could see that Tsukishima was controlling himself. “Fuck me! Fuck me with all you’ve got Kei! Aaah, spank me if you want to. Oh my.. AAAAH!” , you cried out, wanting more.

His eyes suddenly opened wider and you thought he’d almost pulled out, until he rammed into you, harder. You screamed again and began to see stars. He picked up the pace, spanking your thighs, your ass, slapping anything he could and you loved it. He lowered himself and bit into your skin as he fucked you. You whimpered and felt everything around you and inside you loosen and fall. He made you cum over and over again, playing with your tits, and clit until you could hardly hold your eyes open. “I’m going to cum too!” he choked out,"Damn it! Your face, your voice, your smell. Everything! Its just to much!". You forced your feet up and locked your legs around him again. “Aaaah! Please! Inside! Please…cum inside me”, you pleaded and he let go, filling you up. It was amazing, feeling his warmth inside you.

He collapsed on top of you, and nuzzled into your neck, as you felt him go limp inside you. “I think you’ve done it, Kei”, you muttered softly, patting his head and tracing your fingers around his back “You’ve depleted my stamina. I don’t think I can walk today.” He slowly pulled out of you and kissed you, gently. “Good. I’ll make sure you never EVER walk properly again. You’re mine.”, he growled into your skin, and kissed it. You sighed contently. “I came inside you though. Won’t that be a problem?”, he asked, soflt and gently caressing your body. “I’ve been on the pill for a while. A just in case scenario. Shouldn’t be a problem.”, you muttered. "Oh god, how much I've wanted this.", you continued. "Me too. It's been hard, holding back. I've always taken what I've wanted, or given up on it. But with you.. it's a different story. Never letting you go, no matter what", he muttered, slowly raising himself and flopping him self beside you. You turned over and smiled at the blond, placing a hand over chest. "Good", you whispered. "I won't either. It's a promise" 

You wondered if Hinata and Kara heard you two. Not that you really cared. But it was amazing. You were going to have a lot of cleaning to do, but for now, you just wanted to lay there on the floor as he pulled you closer, sharing your warmth with each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> AAAiii! As you will have noticed I have a problem with these Megane boys!  
> THEY KILL MY KOKORO  
> ~Koo~  
> Please do leave comments!  
> Much appreciated for reading! As soon as I'm done with the other 3 fanfics I'm writing, I'll start taking requests ! Woot Woot!


End file.
